Unforgivable
by Skystep of StormClan
Summary: I hate him. I had loved him once. But some things are just... unforgivable. /Update- this will be continued. Probably in summer break- just 10 days away.
1. Prologue

**:P Hope you like it! Please R&R!**

I couldn't believe it.

I had locked myself away, done everything I could, but I'm walking along now, following him, with the kits. The little brown one, the dappled white one, and... the black one.

The one that looked most like him.

I hate him. But I have to go with him for protection. I glare at the little black kit. I know I can't blame the innocent thing for his looks, but..

He's leading me to his home. Where it's safe. From them.

They want to kill us. Kill both of us. Kill the kits.

They'll never find us there. It's past twolegplace, past the lake, past everything they know.

Everything I know.

My home.

But I don't have a home now. No, I just travel. That's what my life is now. Travel. Make camp. Eat. Sleep. Wake up. Reapeat.

We continue to walk. The sun is going down. Suddenly he stops. "Come on. We'll make camp here. I'll hunt. Set up nests." I find some moss growing nearby and fashion three makeshift nests- one for me, one for him, and one for my tiny kits. I continue to think, words only I can hear.

_I loved him once,_ I think. _But what he did.. it's unforgivable._


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings, New Deaths

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Enjoy the next chapter, and please R&R!**

**Loudpelt: Does this answer your question?**

**SnowFire: No, I'm afraid not. It takes place at the lake in an entirely different time.**

**Junebugz: Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!**

**Guest: I'm actually still figuring out for myself. Weird, right? But what he did was TERRIBLE.**

**Dawnwhisker: You know me on every site created on the web. Do I honestly have to reply to you? XD thanks.**

**Skymist: You'll find out now! Well, one thing he did. MWAHAHAHA.**

I don't know why they want to kill us. To hurt our- _my-_ kits. But they do. And it's his fault. It was so terrible.. I just.. hate him.

-6 moons earlier-

I nuzzled him, my dark tabby fur shining in the sunlight. I honestly didn't know what kind of a cat he really was. Who he really is. We were sharing tongues inside ThunderClan camp. I knew I was expecting kits. "Shadestep?" I began. He looked at me lovingly, not at all the cat he is now. "Have you ever thought about kits?" I asked. "Well, kind of. Why?" he replied. "I'm expecting," I told him, and his eyes brightened. All I know of him now is the dull look on his face that betrays no feelings.

-Present-

I settle down into my nest and watch my kits play. My poor kits that were deprived of milk. Because of him.

Soon he's back with prey. He gives Tree, Dapple, and Shadow a small rabbit to share. I get a thrush. I understand the kits getting a bigger piece of prey. They need it. I think about their names.

Tree. My brown kit's name really fits him. And Dapple's name.. the pretty she-kit's black-brown spots glimmer so beautifully in the light, moon or sun. But Shadow.. why did I give him a name so close to his? Shade, Shadow. Shade, Shadow. Oh yeah. He helped name them. I bite into my thrush and glare at him as he eats a robin by his nest.

-5 moons earlier-

It's the day my kits are born. The first one is a cute brown tom. The second is a beautiful, white, dappled she-kit. The third is a tortoiseshell she-kit. And the fourth is a black tom, just like Shadestep. He helps me name them. After I lick them off and they nurse, he comes into the den, proud of his strong, healthy kits. "What are their names?" he asks. "I waited until you could help me," I say. "How about Treekit for the little brown tom?" He nods. "And the spotted one could be Dapplekit," I suggest. He again nods in agreement. "The tortoiseshell could be Scarletkit, and the black one could be Shadowkit!" he answers. I nod in loving agreement. For the rest of the day we sit and nuzzle our adorable kits.

-Present-

We wake up at dawn. I lift Tree in my jaws and he grabs Shadow. Dapple is strong enough to walk. We start to pad along the cliff of the mountain we've been going over for days. We stop to rest at Sunhigh. He hunts and I soothe the kits, telling them we'll stop soon. We'll be home.

_Home._

I don't know about the kits, but his home, the place he lives, will never be a home for me. Ever. He will never be part of my family. I'll tell the kits that we used to live in ThunderClan and their brave, trustworthy father died in a battle. I don't want them to know the truth about him. How terrible he is. And how he does so many horrible things... and comes back and expects me to love him.

-4 and a half moons earlier- **(Okay the past is no longer going to be told by the main character because she wasn't always there)**

A dark cat stalked though the shadows. Most of ThunderClan was on hunting or border patrols, leaving one defenseless queen and her four kits in camp. There had been no fighting between the clans lately so they though they were safe. But they were wrong.

The dark cat crept into ThunderClan camp while the queen was nearby, thirstily lapping up water. The silent shadow crept into the nursery. There were meows, and a squeaky yowl of pain. But when the queen ran back- all that was left was a tuft of dark fur snagged on the brambles, a hole in the back nursery wall and-

A small tortoiseshell body covered in blood.


	3. Chapter 2: Who's Killed?

**I'm really happy about all the reviews! Thanks!**

**Junebugz: thanks again!**

**Two steps and mapletree: Why would I tell you who the murderer is? Find out with the story :) mwahaha.**

**Keep reviewing! It gets me all hyped up to write the next chapter!**

**-**Present-

Afte we eat and rest we get up ango continue the journey. Dapple is sitting on my shoulders, Tree is in my mouth, and Shadow dangles from his jaws. I think about Scarletkit.

My kit who couldn't go on this journey.

My kit who was murdered.

And because of that horrible tom who murdered Scarletkit, she will never get to see our new home.

I shake the thoughts of Scarletkit from my head and continue to pad along in the cold of the mountains. Dapple shudders and buries herself in my fur. She feels so cold.

Cold like his heart.

-After Scarletkit is murdered-

The queen layed sobbing in her den. Shadestep tried to comfort her but she just shoved him away. Her crying made her kits cry as they wondered where Scarletkit was and when she was coming back. Tears pooled around the queen as the four cried. Suddenly the tabby queen begins screaming at the sky. "Why did you let this happen to her! Why her? Why an innocent kit?" she yowled. That only made the kits cry harder. At sunhigh she stops and lays silently in her nest. She wouldn't eat or even take a drink of water for several sunrises.

-Present-

That night we make camp again, using the same arrangements from last night. I make nests, he hunts. I honestly don't know why I agreed to go with yeah. Them. I glance at the kits playing so carefreely in their nests. How come I can't be like that? I wonder. Oh yeah. Because of them. And him. In the mountains food is harder to find, but he comes back with two starlings and a plump mouse. The mouse goes to the kits. I eat my starling thinking of why we're here.

If he hadn't been so terrible, we wouldn't be here.

If _I _hadn't been so terrible, we wouldn't be here.

-The Day After Scarletkit's Murder-

A tabby she-cat wanted revenge.

And she vowed whatever she did, she would get it.

That night, it rained. Several cats were out hunting. The tabby was too. In the dark of the night two black cats were walking through the forest when suddenly one stopped. The tabby heard yowling and pricked her ears to hear what it was. "What were you thinking?!" one voice said. "I was _thinking _of revenge!" a second yowl answered. There was screeching and everything went silent. Suddenly a black cat covered in scratches stepped out of the bush. "You did it, didn't you," the tabby mumbled. "What?" the tom asked. "I _said _you did it, didn't you!" she hissed. "I- I-" the black tom stuttered as he tried to lie. In the middle of his thoughts she leapt at him. She grabbed his shoulders in her claws, raked them down to his paws, and yanked him off is feet before he could process what was happening. He blinked and tried to get up but by then she had already flipped him over and raked his stomach. He got up then and leapt on her. She threw him off. She leapt over him, landed only on her hind legs, and spun around. During the spin she clawed him in the side. As she fell back into normal position she bit his leg and got back on her feet quickly. He turned to bite her but she had moved. She again did the move she had done at first. After she flipped him over she pinned him and began raking his belly with her hind legs. She reached down, took his throat in her jaws, and tore it open. She watched the life poor out of him, the rainwater carrying it away.

-Present-

The next morning we continue to pad over the mountain. It's very cold, and I feel Tree burrow into my fur for warmth. Dapple dangles by my jaws and Shadow rides on him. We don't speak much. Soon it's sunhigh, but we don't stop to rest. It's not like it's too hot. I'm following him, because he knows this mountain better than I do.

_Way _better than I do.

The clans never came to the mountains except for him. I don't know why he'd want to, they're so cold. Well, it matches him. I guess it was a good thing he did so that we have somewhere to go. I plan that when the kits are older I'll bring them back to the Clans. They'll have forgotten about me then and we will be able to join again. And he will never know where we went. I'll never forgive him. Or myself.


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmarish Memories

**Omg I feel terrible! I haven't updated in forever! School started recently and I've been pretty busy. I'm happy to tell you all that I sent a letter to Erin Hunter. I'll let you know how that turns out. Okay, here goes. And Snowsong that was a very funny review. I WILL get a chapter in tonight! Btw, I've seen alot of human-to-warrior things. What do you think about me writing a Warrior-To-Twoleg thing? :) Okay here ya go! Hope I still have fans.**

* * *

It's a few sunrises later. Lately I've been having lots of nightmares. The scarlet blood on my paws, dripping from my mouth. His cold claws against my side as he accused me. The glares that burned into my fur as he tried to kill me. Not fighting back.

_Not fighting back._

It's not like me, to not fight for my life. But I couldn't hurt this cat. "I loved you once," I had whispered.

_"I loved you once."_

_"I loved you once."_

The words repeat in my head. I shake them away.

But the cat I had once loved tried to kill me because I killed his brother. He had loved me too. But I betrayed him for a murderer. We could have been so happy.. I bring my thoughts back to the present. The mountains changing to greenery. Tree sitting up on my back and looking around. Dapple excitedly pointing at the trees. The ache in my paw.

The ache in my paw?

I look down at my now swollen paw. We've been walking to long. Now that I'm thinking about it, the pain is horrible. But I keep walking. I look at him. Suddenly I see something more in his eyes. More than hurt, grief, sorrow, hate, or the strong desire to get the kits to safety.

I see... _concern._

He's seen my right front paw, and although he doesn't mention it, he speaks. "Want to rest?" he asks. I'm surprised. "Uh- okay," I answer. For the first time ever, I'm actually _grateful _for his company. Maybe he's not so bad?

I shake away the thought. _"No," _I think. _"You can never forgive him. You can't fall in love with him again."_

I had no idea I had just lied to myself.

* * *

**Okay, so kind of a filler chapter. But be proud of me! I've never written a filler chapter before! ^.^ lol so Hope yoy like it! R&R! Oh btw did you notice? I'm starting to name my chapters! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Grey Foxes?

**Okay, I can't resist. I'm going to tell you all that she CAN'T fall in love with Shadestep! For certain reasons.. Bluefire, that was especcialy for you to read. :P Thanks for all the reviews guys! Please R&R this next chapter! :{P Yay mustache**

* * *

****Days later, we are traveling through forest. My eyes are dull from loss of sleep, do to my nightmares. Luckily, we're starting to get more into forest. I don't know this part of the forest, but it's better than mountains.

Dapple, Tree, and Shadow are stronger now, following on foot. It's much warmer here, and for the first time in sunrises our bellies are filled with prey. That night, the kits were even feeling up to climbing a tree, so with full bellies we climb up to a comfortable branch and go to sleep. And that's where our trouble begins.

I wake up a while before sunhigh. Well, to me, it seems like dawn, because there is a orange-yellow she-cat standing over me, and anger clouds her face. "What are you doing in _my _tree?" she hisses. "We- we were just passing through an-and- we needed a place to sleep..." I manage to stutter. This she cat is three times my size, and probably strong as a badger! She could kill me in seconds. "Well, fine," she hisses. "I'll let you go. Wait- what's your name?" she asks. "I- I'm-" I try. I haven't said my name in so long I've nearly forgotten. 'What?" The cat hisses again. "You don't have a name?" "I do have a name!" I growl. With a look from her I quickly soften my tone. "I-I'm Ambersong."

"Well, I'm Frost. So, you gonna get your kits and that tom over there and get outta here or what?" she hisses. I quickly get up and take Dapple, Tree, and Shadow to the ground. I climb back up to our branch and wake him up, and then we climb down.

We're staring straight into the face of six large, grey, hungry looking foxes.

* * *

**So the truth is out. Her name is Ambersong. Oh, and by the way, the animals are wolves, not foxes. It's just the way a clan cat would describe a wolf. I mean, they've never seen them, right? So how do you like her name I came up with (finally.) How do you think 2 cats are going to be able to defend 3 kits against 6 wolves? You'll find out in the next chapter. Mwahahahaha why am I so EVIL to my cats? I'm picking on them. Hey, what do you think of me doing a scene from the "their" (the 'them' she keeps talking about's) POV? Tell me, via REVIEW! :P does anyone read this?**


	6. Chapter 5: The Wolves

The grey foxes snarl as Frost lands beside us. "Wolves," she hisses. She fluffs up her fur to make herself look bigger. I look over at him, and we copy her. I bare my teeth and snarl, "These kits are NOT food! Get away, you mangy flea-pelts!" In reply, the biggest wolf claws my shoulder. The searing pain stings and starts to spread throughout my body, but I ignore it. I lunge at it's throat. It grabs with with a twist of it's neck and sinks its teeth into my leg. Suddenly he jumps up and raps his jaws around it's shoulder. My words echo through my mind, filling my with strength.

_"I loved you once."_

_"I loved you once."_

_"I loved you once."_

__The words continue to repeat until I feel as if I have the strength of all of LionClan. I lunge at the wolf's throat and sink my teeth into it. Suddenly my strength disappears. I feel the scarlet blood on my paws again, the salty liquid washing over my tongue as I am filled with horror.

_ "You did it, didn't you," the tabby mumbled._

_"What?" the tom asked._

_"I said you did it, didn't you!" she hissed._

_"I- I-" the black tom stuttered as he tried to lie. In the middle of his thoughts she leapt at him. She grabbed his shoulders in her claws, raked them down to his paws, and yanked him off is feet before he could process what was happening. He blinked and tried to get up but by then she had already flipped him over and raked his stomach. He got up then and leapt on her. She threw him off. She leapt over him, landed only on her hind legs, and spun around. During the spin she clawed him in the side. As she fell back into normal position she bit his leg and got back on her feet quickly. He turned to bite her but she had moved. She again did the move she had done at first._

_After she flipped him over she pinned him and began raking his belly with her hind legs._

_She reached down, took his throat in her jaws, and tore it open._

_She watched the life poor out of him, the rainwater carrying it away._

__I shake the thoughts from my mind. _Focus on the present, not the past!_ I tear into the wolf's throat. Bright red blood flows out of the wound. I glance over to see him fighting a white wolf with a brown muzzle. I look closer.

It doesn't have a brown muzzle.

A tiny, brown kit is dangling from it's terrifying, scarlet-stained jaws.

* * *

**Well, thanks for the reviews! Anyway, thanks bluefire! And Skystar, I know, its 'sposed to be confusing. And your right, wolf pelts are a bit thicker.. ANYWAY. Cliffy, huh? Poor, poor Tree. I hope to get another chapter in tonight. See ya! :P**


	7. Chapter 6: Darkpath

I am plunged into a world of rage when I see Tree dangling from the wolf's jaws. I lunge at it's throat blindly. I hear him yowling, "Ambersong!" But I keep going. Suddenly I feel strong jaws and sharp teeth clamp over my haunches. I look backwards. It's a wolf.

"D-Darkpath..." I whisper to him. "Why..." My mind has returned to the night I did it. The night that I felt the thick, sticky red liquid in my paws, sticking my lips together, terrifying me. And after it was all over, he came. He tried to kill me. I nearly the medicine cat treated me, and found Shadestep's blood on my paws...Anand now, they're going to get me.

"Ambersong..." he whispers. "I love you."

I look upwards to see the wolves darting aw, leaving Tree's body a few tail-lengths away.

Wait.

That's not Tree's body. I watch as his chest moves up and down. Quickly, shallowly, but breathing. "Quick!" I screech. "He's alive!" Frost gives mstar confused look. Wahat's are you talkingabout?" she asks. Darkpath glances over to see Tree. "She means.. TREE IS ALIVE!" He quickly starts to treat him. I am glad for the medicine training he started with. Dapple and Shadow look at me confusedly. "Don't worry.." I soothe them. "It will all be okay soon..." The pain in my leg stings like all of LionClan, StarClan, and the Dark Forst attacking, but I know I must hold it for the clan. About everything being okay...

I could never be more wrong.

* * *

**So, sorry short chappy, but big news! "His" name is Darkpath. Because she KILLED Shadestep, she can't fall in luv with him again. Mwahaha. So, how do you like it? R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7: RiverClan?

I**'m sooo sorry for not updating forever but I got writers block and I was being lazy! I'll try harder to updatefast now. Here's chapter 7!**

RiverClan

We go slowly along, Frost beside us. I limp forward, Tree dangling daintily from my jaws, Dapple walking alongside me, brushing my leg fur, and Shadow clinging to Frost's back. Then we see a cave, just as raindrops begin to patter onto the ground beside us.

We walk into it to see some plants growing beside the entrance, and Darkpath picks a few, putting them on Tree. I smile a little, but it fall as Tree whimpers in pain. I turn to Darkstep. "What did you do him?" I hiss. "Er, don't be mad! The herbs sting." I stop. "Fine. I- I trust you," I meow, realizing at that momen that I _do_ trust him. With my life.

That night, I dream of water. So much water roaring towards me. I swallow some. It tastes of blood. So much water... I'm drowning... The roaring continues. I blink my eyes open to see the cave roof, but I still hear the water... I look towards to entrance to see a literal wall of water roaring towards us. "DARKSTEP! FROST! GET THE KITS!" I screech,awaking them. The other cats grab the kits and dive head first into the water.

I lock my jaws onto Dapple's scruff. I paddle through the water but StormClan isn't known for their swimming. I sink under, Dapple weighing me down. Black spots swim before my eyes, and I know its the end... Then a much bulkier cat appears, fur grey blue in appearance. It sinks it's teeth into my scruff and hoists me upwards, and I notice two other cats lifting up Frost and Darkstep before everything swirls to black.

My kits' and Darkstep's death haunt my dreams. I wake up to see all of them laid beside me and sigh with relief. Then I realize we're surrounded with cats, some who smell of herbs and isme who don't. I grow and fluff up my fur. "Really? You're going to fight the cats who just saved your life?" a cat says calmly. "Our.. Our lives? Oh, itwas you? My apologies. I am Ambersong. And you are...?" The cats smile. "I'm Splashwhisker, RicerClan's medicine cat, and this is my apprentice, Shinepaw. These are Gorseleaf and Sagestar. What are your friends' names?"

I smile. "The black one is Darkstep, the white is Frost, and these are my kits, Dapple, Tree, and Shadow." I grin as Dapple stumbles over my paws, already awake. "You and Darkstep sound like Clan cats, but I've never seen you at gatherings. What Clan are you from?" I nod. "That is a little odd. Ive never even heard of your Clan. I'm from StormClan."


	9. Chapter 8: Apprentices at Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own RiverClan or the original Clans, Erin Hunter does. I don't own warriors either, I just own all my characters, the plot, StormClan and the other Clans not mentioned in the books. Woo! Fastest update ever! The next day! I'm up to like 800 some odd views so I was just in the mood. R&R please!**

* * *

"StormClan? Never heard of RiverClan?" Splashwhisker turns worriedly to Sedgestar. "Oh wow, she must of hit her head when she went under. She's very confused," she meows. I look angrily at her. "I am not confused! I am in StormClan! But they exiled Darkstep and I for.. Various reasons. Er... Um.." I turn to Darkstep, hoping he knows what I'm thinking. He nods. "Can.. can we join RiverClan?"

The four cats look taken aback. "Well.. I suppose. RiverClan could always use more warriors!" she meows good naturedly. I smile gratefully and dip my head. "Thank you, Sedgestar. We won't let you down. And... I beleive it is time for Dapple, Tree, and Shadow's apprenticeship?" I smile. "Well, how old are they?" I look at my three, surprised at how big hey are now. Now that I think of it, Dapple was getting a little heavy in my jaws.. "Eight moons, now that I think of it. Wow." Sedgestar looks at my kits. "Well of course! Let's go right now!" Yhe other two kits are awake by now and we dash out behind Sedgestar.

* * *

"All cats old enough to swim gather around the rock for a Clan meeting!" Cats rush out of the dens. "These cats, Ambersong, Darkstep, and Ambersong's kits, have asked to join RiverClan. I do not not know where they come from, though Ambersong claims to be of StormClan. Her kits are all eight moons old, and it is time for them to be apprenticed." She nods to my kits and as if on cue, they climb onto the rock.

"These kits a have passed the age of six moons, and it is time for them to be apprenticed. From this day forth, until they receivetheir warrior names, these cats will be known as Dapplepaw, Treepaw, and Shadowpaw. Their mentors will be Lilypetal, Smokepelt, and Darkshade." The three apprentices touched noses with their mentors. "Ambersong and Darkstep are now warriors of RiverClan. Dawnstorm and Silverpaw, it is your responisbility to teach them how to swim and fish and teach them the territory. Meeting dismissed."

* * *

My three happily dash off with their mentors. Dapplepaw and Lilypetal head towards the river. Shadowpaw and Darkshade go towards a sandy area, maybe a training place. Treepaw and Smokepelt follow Shadowpaw and his mentor. I look at the cats who seem to be Dawnstorm and Silverpaw. They nod to me. I get Darkstep and pad up to them. "So what are we doing first?" I meow. "Swimming. If you're fishing and fall in, you don't want to drown." Dawnstorm answers my question. "And if what Shinepaw tells me is true, you aren't too good at swimming!" Silverpaw purrs humourously. I already think we're going to get along just fine.

Swimming is hard, but I get the hang of it spon. My sleek fur sheds thefaster easily. "Wow," Silverpaw meows, "It's like you wereborn to be in RiverClan!" _Maybe I was. _"Now let's fish!" Dawnstorm meows. She slides out of the water and shakes her tabby fur, just like mine. I step to and shake mine, Silverpaw behind me. "So how do you do this?" I meow. "Well, you have to be really patient while you wait for a fish to get close enough, and it can be really boring. But then, when you see a flash of silver, you flick your paw in and.. there!" Silverpaw pulls a gleaming fish out of the water with her claw and bites it,chilling it instantly. "You want to try a bite?" she meows. I shake my head. "I'm not taking any prey from this Clan until I've caught some to feed everyone else," I meow stubbornly. "Okay, have it your way," Silverpaw replies. I see a flash of silver. I flick my paw in and.. The fish swims away, splashing, as if mocking me.

* * *

By sunset, I've caught three fish. As we walk back to camp, I turn to Silverpaw. "Okay, now I'll try a fish." I smile to her and she smiles back. I lay down in the clearing, a small fish in my jaws. I remember at my first gathering, talking to the CreekClan apprentices. "_How can you all stand eating slimy fish every day?"_ I had giggled. "_Well, it's delicious. You all eat mice with fur!"_ an apprentice- Splashpaw, I think- had purred. "_Yuck_!" the other apprentices had laughed.

I bite into the fish- and it's absoloutely wonderful. "Mmm! Fish, where have you been all my life?" I laugh, my mouth full. Silverpaw giggles. I see Darkstep twist up his face when he takes a tie of his fish, but my kits seem to like it just fine. They each seem to have found a friend. Dapplepaw is talking to a black and white she cat, Treepaw a grey tom, and Shadowpaw is talking to a white she cat. I beleive RiverClan is the right place for us.

* * *

**So, yay! Long-er chapter! How do you like it? And guess what? I'm taking name suggestions for the black and white she cat, and grey tom, and the white she cat! I've made a poll for their friend's names, so if you don't have any name ideas, you can just vote there. You can vote once for each of their friends! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 9: Worse Than Just Heartbreak

**Okay, I'm DESPERATE for a long chapter. Woot woot, long chappie time!**

* * *

I thrash in my sleep. I see Treepaw, Dapplepaw, and Shadowpaw dying in horrible ways... Scarletkit, lying mangled on the ground... and the jolt of truth rushing through me as blood spatters the ground... he takes the blame... getting exiled... I wake up, shaking the dreams from my head.

I watch Treepaw hunting. He's doing really well. It's my kits' first assessment, and I'm watching Treepaw. He darts his claws into the river, in the rapids. Moments later, a fish flops up onto the shore beside him. Then I think he sees a fish deep in the water. He dives his paw in.. deeper.. deeper... then the current pulls him into the water. "Treepaw!" I screech. I can see the current's too strong for him to swim in. He thrashes in the water, being pulled downstream. I run alongside him, trying to pull him out, but it's no use. And I know if I dive in we'll both drown. A huge, sharp rock appears ahead. Treepaw almost misses it, but the rock hits him in the back and there's a loud _snap_. Treepaw screeches in pain. I use the moment to pull him to the shore. I press on his chest, making him cough up water. Then I grab his scruff, leap over the river, and run to camp. "Treepawstarteddrowninginther ivercausethecurrentgothimand hegothitbyarockandtherewasas nap!" I yowl. "Slow down!" Dawnstorm meows. I take a deep breath. "Treepaw started drowning in the river cause the current got him when he was fishing and he got hit by a rock and there was a snap!"

Splashwhisker dashes over and starts to treat his back. "Treepaw, does your back hurt?" she whispers to my son. He looks at her in surprise. "My back? It's not injured, is it? I can't feel it." The whole Clan gasps. "What- what's wrong?" I stammer. "Long ago, Briarlight of ThunderClan had a tree fall on her. It broke her spine, and she- she could never use her back legs again. I believe the rock broke Treepaw's spine," Splashwhisker meows honestly. "I can test it.." she continues, pulling out a claw. She pokes Treepaw in the back up on his torso. He yelps in pain. She continues to go down his back. Each yelp becomes quieter until she pokes his waist. "Aren't you going to do it again?" Treepaw asks her. At this, I quake, and black out.

I wake up in the medicine den. "Wha- what happened?" I meow. Then I remember. Treepaw will never be a warrior... It's like icy talons grip my body._ He'll never be a warrior. I failed my kits.._ except for Dapplepaw and Shadowpaw. They can still be warriors. But poor Treepaw.. I'll have to do my best to make him happy. I shake and pad up to the small tom. "Treepaw? Treepaw, are you awake?" I meow, prodding his side. Treepaw blinks his eyes groggily. "Now I am," he mews. "Is it time for training?" I shake my head in sympathy. "Treepaw, you can't train. You can't use your hind legs, remember?" I meow gently.

"Are you sure? Cause I feel.. fine," he yawns. He attempts to get up, but only succeeds in pulling himself up on his front legs and collapsing. "Oh, my poor kit!" I meow, covering him in licks. He squirms. "Mom, I'm too old for that!" he protests. "Nonsense. You'll always be my kit," I say firmly. He sighs and gives in.

Shadowpaw pads in. "Hey mom, Darkshade's on border patrol, so she says I can train with you and Dawnstorm and Silverpaw and Darkstep!" he says excitedly. "Shadowpaw, I'm busy- ah, fine. I'll be back soon, honey," I add to Treepaw. I pad out of the den with Shadowpaw and into the training area. Dawnstorm, Silverpaw and Darkstep are there already. "Okay, lets go," I meow. "Well, today we're battle training. Starting with you. Attack me," Dawnstorm orders. "Okay. Can we move closer to the river?" I ask. "Whatever you say," Dawnstorm answers. We go towards the river. I slink into the undergrowth and roll in some lavender. I see Dawnstorm sniff in confusion as she loses my scent. I pad a little farther downstream and slide into the river, just my nose and ears poking out.

I dive underwater as I near Dawnstorm. I stretch my tail out backwards and flick it. _Rushpaw splash_, I recite in my head. The water lands on her other side. She dives into the water and paddles the opposite way of me. I stretch out my paws and grab her hind leg, yanking her under. I pin her down underwater, then swim up. She swims up after me. "How'd I do?" I meow. "Amazing!" she answers. "I couldn't even scent you!"

"It's a StormClan trick," I explain. "I rolled in lavender." Dawnstorm smiles. "Awesome! I'll have to tell Sagestar that one. We've got plenty of lavender in our territory."

We train for a while. I learn a new trick- the underwater clinch. I practice it on Darkstep. I leap onto him and wrestle him into the river. Then I get a firm but gentle grip on his scruff and dunk him underwater. I rear, yanking him back up. I continue that over and over, till he splutters, "Okay, okay, you win!" I smile and toss him back onto the shore, leaping up after him.

* * *

**Okay, I failed my whole long chapter thing. But it was good, right? I mean, serious epic back breakage! Will it be like [SPOILER ALERT] Briarlight, Bumblestripe and Blossomfall and Millie where when Briarlight breaks her back Millie focuses on her and ignores her other kits? Or will Ambersong act like [MORE SPOILERS] Rainflower when Stormkit broke his jaw, and shun Treepaw? [SPOILERS OVER] I think we know where this is going. And it's gonna lead to HEARTBREAK! Either way, it would. Wow, does anyone read this loooonnnggg notes? Well, R&R! See ya- well, I won't but see ya anyway!**


End file.
